Real Men Wear Pink
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: When Mac agrees to help Stella with a Breast Cancer fund raiser, his love and admiration for her grows even more and forces him to make a long awaited confession. Fluffy/romantic SMACKED one shot in dedication to October being BC awareness month.


**Title: Supporting the Cause**

**Summary:** When Mac agrees to help Stella with a Breast Cancer fund raiser, his love and admiration for her grows even more and forces him to make a long awaited confession. Fluffy/romantic SMACKED one shot in dedication to October being BC awareness month.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time to write! Lol)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** I have lost a dear friend to Breast Cancer and so every year in October I help out with various campaigns and fund raisers to help draw awareness to this great cause and this terrible affliction. I wanted to write a special SMACKED tribute to this cause and hope you like this one-shot!

~_Dedicated to all the beautiful women in the world who are living with; have survived it; or helping a friend, family member to cope with this affliction. You truly are amazing women. Wear pink in October to show your support! __This is for you Linda, my close friend who much like me was also in love with Mac/Gary and lost her battle last year! I love you and still miss you!~_

~In Loving Memory of Linda _ 1966-2008, wife, mother, daughter, sister & friend~

* * *

The long week had finally come to it's much needed close. Mac slowly leans back in his chair and closes his eyes; his brain still raging from the case that he was finally able to close but took a toll on his physical well being. He looks at his watch and then up at the glass door and frowns.

_Odd that Stella hasn't come by,_ his brain laments. Usually at this time every day for the past week, she'd slowly walk from her office to his and just stand in the doorway until he finally pushed himself out of his chair, or pulled himself away from his board and followed after her; forcing him to realize he needed rest. _Something's up_, he reasons as he finally pushes himself up out of the chair and goes in search of his elusive partner.

"Mac!" Danny calls to him as he rushes up with a piece of paper firmly clutched in his fist. "You sanctioned this?"

"It's a matter of personal choice Danny," Mac reminds his junior CSI.

"Pink?"

"It's to support a good cause," Mac answers with a slight frown.

"Trust me I think it's cool and all but on Monday are we going to see Mac Taylor wearing a pink dress shirt?"

"I might surprise you," Mac states with a cryptic smile as he turns and heads for Stella's office. He sees her on the phone and smiles instantly when she looks up and offers him a warm grin. _Even after ten years, she is the only one that can affect the rhythm of my heart with just a simple glance. _Mac slowly enters her office and sits down.

"Yes I understand," Stella continues as she offers him a brief smile. She studies his handsome face and feels her nervous anxiety starting to subside. _Even after ten years he's the only man I want to see at the end of the day; the only man who can with one simple look can affect my entire soul. _"I'll be there first thing in the morning. I don't mind being there early. No it would be my honor to help this year again. Right. Thanks. Goodnight."

"Stella?" Mac asks when she hangs up and looks at him with a perplexed gaze. "You okay? You seemed a little distracted today."

"Tough week," she gently replies as she pushes some stray curls off her forehead. "Finish the Morris case?"

"Just closed the file. Always feels good to close a file, especially on a case like that. So what is going on?"

"I think I had mentioned the fundraiser for Breast Cancer Awareness that I am helping with this year..."

"And?"

"That's what has me distracted," Stella admits with a heavy sigh as she puts her face into her hands and lets out another heavy sigh.

"You have helped with them before, if memory serves me."

"I have...but this year...I guess I am just a bit more stressed than usual," she admits, not looking up at him.

Mac quickly stands up and gently touches her arm, forcing her to look up in wonder.

"Mac?"

"We have both been here since before sunrise and you said you have to be up early tomorrow; time to call it a night."

"_You_ are telling me to leave?" Stella asks in surprise and Mac smirks.

"I am," he replies warmly.

"One condition Mac."

"Name it."

"You come with me," she tells him and he slowly nods his head.

"This time I won't argue with you," he states gently.

"Are you hungry?" Stella asks as she stands up and slowly heads for the door behind him; putting on her coat as they step into the hallway.

"Stella..." Mac starts in protest as she touches his arm before he can take his leave.

"Mac, you are just as tired and stressed as I am. Let me buy you dinner. Would be kinda nice to just sit with my best friend and finally unwind. A little one on one time with Mac Taylor. Just you and me?"

"Hard to turn down an offer like that," Mac answers in truth as they head for the elevator.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Stella smiles as she loops her arm in his and he looks at her with raised brows.

Mac presses the G and smiles as he listens to Stella talking about her weekend activities and feels his heart rate finally starting to calm. _I should offer to help in some way_, his brain suggests as he feels the side of his body that is attached to her continuing to warm. _I have been busy every other year; I should this year. _The nearness of her always made him a little lost for words in a social setting. Since Claire passed he had told himself that he was now exempt from certain social graces. However, Stella always managed to pull him into a situation where he found himself wanting to be a little more open and forthcoming about certain matters; especially matters of his heart, but in truth even now he didn't know where to start so never acted on it. Much to his ongoing dismay._ I wonder what she'd say if I told her how I really feel? But how? And when?_ His mind ponders. Then he finally decides to just enjoy the evening; put his mental anxiety aside; telling himself when the right time presents itself he'll know and that will be it.

"Sorry Mac, it seems like I'm doing all the talking," Stella pauses as they slowly follow after the hostess and push themselves into a small booth.

"Just listening to everything you were saying about the fundraiser. I think it's great that you want to help out like that," Mac warmly praises as he gives her hand a small squeeze; letting his fingers linger on her soft skin. "I'm proud of you, if I can say that without sounding condesending."

"It's nice to hear."

"It's true. I'm always proud of you."

Stella looks up at him with a small look of surprise but quickly covers his fingers with her other hand, trapping it between her two.

"I'm trapped," Mac playfully teases as he looks at her in wonder.

"Does that mean you belong to me now?

"Didn't I always?" He asks in a barely audible whisper.

"Do you want to?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Didn't I always?" She counters and he offers a small, warm chuckle. But he can do little more than nod his head.

"Yes I do want that," he finally admits in truth.

"Good to hear," she warmly replies, squeezing his hand once more.

"But I might need that hand back," he smirks when she won't let go.

"You know I sure could use a hand tomorrow," Stella mentions and Mac tears his gaze away from their fingers and casts them into the emerald pools before him. "Say this hand," she squeezes Mac's right hand, forcing a smile to his tired lips. "And this hand," she does the same with the left hand and his grin widens.

"Do I have to wear pink?"

"Mac, real men wear pink in support of a good cause," Stella reminds him.

"What do I have to do?" He dares to ask.

"I have to man the sign in booth," Stella informs him. "Sign in the volunteers, take their names, donations from the public and then give them their swag for the day."

"Swag?" Mac asks with a smirk. "What is that? Beer?"

"Nice try. That's swill."

"Right. So what is it?"

"Stuff you give away as sort of a thank you to those that donate and participate."

"And I have to wear pink?"

"Mac, it's a pink t-shirt that says you support the cause," Stella lightly groans. "Besides, you might like it enough to wear a dress shirt on Monday that's pink. You did sanction the memo."

"I did."

"It's for a good cause and..."

"Stella, you don't have to twist my arm, I don't mind helping. In fact, I think I'd like it. And I'll wear pink."

"Really?"

"Really," Mac confirms.

"No catch?"

"No catch. But maybe one condition," Mac finally resigns.

"Ah, knew it was too good to be true. What is it?"

"Come here," Mac gently entreats as Stella leans in closer. He smiles as some golden curls tickle his face as his lips near her face. He whispers something into her ear; words intended for her listening pleasure and hers alone. When he pulls back, her face has lit up and her smile is ear to ear; her cheeks flushed.

"Seriously?" She asks in surprise.

"I'll leave that up to you."

"Mac..."

"I won't be disappointed if you didn't. I'm just suggesting."

"Actually I'm surprised you even suggested it."

"I am too, I guess...a little," his voice dies out into a nervous rattle as he looks back down at his nearly devoured dinner. "Okay so maybe it wasn't..." he starts only to have Stella gently pull his chin to her lips and tenderly taste them before pulling back.

"I like the condition."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Trust me Mac, I know how hard it was for you to suggest that."

"It was," he sighs heavily. "Sorry it took m..." he starts only to have her quickly brush his lips with hers once more.

"I'm sure," she repeats in confirmation.

The corners of his mouth tug into a warm smile as they regrettably part; the bill presented and Mac quickly pulling his VISA and handing it to the waitress before Stella has a chance to protest.

"Tomorrow will be on you."

"Mac, tomorrow we get all the free hot dogs we can eat," she reminds him. She waits for him to pay for the bill before they finally head back outside; the cool night air offering a wakening blast for the cab rides home.

"What time should I meet you there?"

"Mac, tomorrow is Saturday and it's your day off and heaven knows you never take a day off to..."

"Stella, what time?" Mac urges with a smile. "I said I'll be there and I will. I don't care the time."

"Eight AM?"

"You know I'll be up before then."

"That is if you even go to sleep right?" She frowns and he shrugs.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Maybe I'll be able to tire you out enough tomorrow for you to be able to sleep in on Sunday," Stella teases as she moves in a bit closer.

"Maybe."

"Want me to try?"

"Stella, you don't have to try very hard, you know that."

"You're off Sunday right?"

"Right. And?"

"And nothing. Just up for the challenge of tiring you out," she winks and his face warms.

"Ok-ay."

"Goodnight Mac," she finally whispers before she wraps her arms around him and plants a warm kiss on his cheek, not sure if she should tempt fate a second time with a full on mouth kiss. _That will come right?_ She has to wonder.

"Goodnight," Mac whispers in a warm voice as his arms wrap around her waist and hold her close. He buries his face in golden curls and offers a heavy sigh, his warm breath sending small shivers all the way down her spine. But when he pulls away she feels an instant cooling and frowns at their parting. Then before she can offer another word, he guides her mouth back to his and offers one last firm, warm kiss.

"Mac..." she breathes and he smiles. "Wow."

"See you in the morning."

"See you bright and early," she tells him warmly as she heads toward a waiting cab and then disappears inside; offering him one more smile and wave the cab takes him from view. She leans her head back on the seat of the cab but despite the fact her body is now shutting down from fatigue, her smile is strong and permanent. _Wow can he kiss_, her brain exclaims. _Felt that down to my toes._

Her mind replays his condition and she feels herself automatically excited at the fact that he even wanted to utter those very words. Mac had closed himself off emotionally and romantically after Claire died and she had tried so hard over the years to try to coax him out from behind his wall; but with little to sometimes no success. But she never gave up; knowing in her heart, he was the only man she ever wanted long term. But over the past few weeks, he had finally started to warm to the idea that their friendship would remain strong despite the fact that they would entertain a social aspect of it. Tonight just cemented in her mind and heart that her efforts weren't in vain and they might finally pay off.

And by the time she reaches home she knows inside that while the week might have started on a tough and frustrating note; in her mind and heart that it ended on a note she had been waiting for since Mac Taylor walked into her life. _I'm here Mac, and I'm not going anywhere._

With warm thoughts now carrying her into the night, she hurries to get ready for bed; pleasant dreams waiting to be fulfilled. _'Goodnight Mac,'_ she whispers as she finally pushes herself into bed and closes her eyes, morning not coming fast enough.

XXXXXXXX

Mac finally lets himself into his quiet apartment, his face too, also displaying a warm, permanent smile. In truth he didn't care that he had to wear a pink t-shirt tomorrow as it was for a cause that was dear to the heart of his best friend and to help her out meant to spend quality time on his day off. As he gets ready for bed he allows his mind to dwell on the words he offered her; the condition he'd agree to help. _Did I actually do that?_

He feared it was a little too forward; as tonight was their first official social outing. They had toyed with the idea of something more than friendship for the past several weeks, but never really had the time to act on it. But something inside him compelled him to offer the words he did and now he could only hope that she'd either forget what he said or understand when he actually lost his nerve and wasn't going to follow through.

"What were you thinking Mac?" He gently asks himself as he slips between the sheets and slumps down onto the pillow. He was sure at the end of this week that he'd have done enough things to tire himself out; but with tomorrow only a few hours away, his mind is once again active and busy; wondering what he had really gotten himself into by offering to volunteer. But as much as his mind wants to once again offer only negative thoughts, his heart finally wins the battle and his brain finally gets the message and starts to formulate a solid plan to build their bond into something more.

Tomorrow would be more than a fund raiser, it was a chance to spend some quality time with his best friend; enjoying something that she did and then hopefully ending the evening with the promise to build something more. Mac flips onto his side and closes his eyes, willing sleep to come but cursing himself when he realizes that his mind is still too active.

_'Just go to sleep Mac,'_ Stella's soothing voice echoes inside his muddled brain. _'I'll see you tomorrow.'_

A smile forms upon his lips in the dark as he finally heeds the advice, closes his eyes for the last time and allows the darkness of sleep to consume him.

A few hours later, Mac slowly opens his eyes and stares absently at his small bedside clock. On his rare days off, Mac would either go for a run or go for a swim, come back and just get things done around the apartment; a day with seemingly no purpose. But today had purpose, he had to get up, get ready and get to Stella's side as requested; helping a great cause. So without wasting any further time, he pushed himself out of bed, hurried to the bathroom to make himself look presentable and out the door.

An hour later, Mac arrives at the fundraiser site and is thankful the day was going to be sunny as everything was outside and uncovered. As he walks toward the table Stella told him to meet her, he nods to other men, already wearing their pink _'I support the cause t-shirts'_, and wonders why he was so hesitant in the first place. An inner feeling he kept from telling Stella. _I can do this,_ he orders his brain; trying to get his anxiety to subside. However, never really being a fan of putting himself on any kind of display, he feels his heart start to race as he nears the busy area he'll be helping take care of. _What did I get myself into? And where is Stella?_

The crowd finally parts and he sees her talking to an older woman and can't help but smile. The pink t-shirt she's wearing hugs all the curves she was created with; a body that on a daily basis drives him crazy, and now he wonders how he'll be able to keep his brain focused on what it needs do throughout the day. _She looks beautiful, do I tell her that?_ He ponders as he nears the table. Stella locks eyes with him and he feels his tension ease a little and stops to wait for them to finish.

"You look great," Mac whispers in her ear as another woman approaches.

"Thank you," Stella replies warmly; her smile ear to ear. But as she sees the older woman approach her smile dampens slightly. "Morning Edith."

"Morning Stella. I know this will be hard on you today Stella, remembering Linda's loss and all," the older woman starts in a soft tone.

"I'll be okay Edith, thanks for your concern," Stella smiles as she takes the lock box and then looks at Mac before greeting him with a warm hug. Stella introduces Mac to Edith and then looks away in sorrow.

"Morning," Mac offers the older woman as he pulls back and touches her shoulder, looking at her in concern.

"What?"

"Why is today going to be hard on you?"

"I lost a close friend to breast cancer."

"What?"

"Remember Linda?"

"The last time you talked about her was a few years back and you said she was sick but then you never mentioned it again. I didn't know she died."

"Mac..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? When did this happen?"

"Mac, it's no big deal. Size large right?" Stella smiles warmly as she turns around to get his t-shirt. Mac gently takes her arm and turns her back to face him.

"I see the pain in your eyes, so I know it's a big deal. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy."

"Stella, I have never been _that_ busy," Mac insists.

"It's no big de..."

"Please Stella, tell me. When did this happen? Why didn't you come to me?"

"You were busy...with another woman and in another part of the world."

"London...Peyton..." the two words rolled off his lips in minor contempt. "But..."

"Mac, you were gone and the lab was a mess and I didn't have time or anyone else to...this should fit..." her voice trails off as she hands him his t-shirt. "I didn't have time to mourn or think about...well anything. I guess much like you, I don't like to open up to anyone other than you about such personal stuff and..." she admits and for a split second his heart warms. But as he ponders her words, guilt once again starts to consume him. "And when you got back you were so busy and then..."

"Stella..."

"Put this on and coffee is..."

"Stella I'm sorry," Mac states plainly. "I wish I had been there and I..." he starts to ramble only to have her press a warm finger to his lips. He takes her hand and plants a soft kiss on it. "I'm sorry."

"You're here now Mac, that's all that really matters," she states, putting his mind somewhat at ease. "You need to change."

Mac takes the t-shirt and unzips his black cover-up and then puts the pink t-shirt on over top. "This better not make the front page of the office gossip letter," he gently frowns as he looks at her with a sheepish glance.

"Pink is your color Mac," Stella smiles as she kisses his cheek, her warm breath near his ear sending shivers down his spine. "Thank you."

"Stella!" They both hear and see a young girl rush in their direction.

"And the day starts early."

"I'll get us some coffee," Mac tells her as they quickly break apart and she watches him slowly wander in the direction of the makeshift eating area.

Stella takes the items from the young girl and then starts to set up the booth. In truth she hadn't intended to tell Mac about Linda; his time with Peyton was still a painful reminder of a love she nearly lost; a chance at future happiness that nearly slipped away. She watches him come back with a smile on his handsome face; taking delight in the way his body flexes under the t-shirt and how he seems to be at ease more than she might have imagined.

"So I'm at your service," Mac states warmly as he hands her a steaming cup the other resting affectionately on the small of her back. "Tell me what to do."

"Ah those are dangerous words," Stella teases and he feels his face warm instantly. "Okay so you can..." her voice trails off as she pulls out a small to do list and shows it to him. She watches as Mac wastes no time in getting started on the first item, allowing her the time needed to get the rest of the booth set up before the fund raiser officially started. There would be various events throughout the day, ending with a small musical tribute from Melissa Etheridge, a famous breast cancer survivor.

"Looks like it's going to be a busy day," Mac comments as he watches the first wave of people finally starting to make their way through the now open gates; his donation already in the box.

"We hope it's our best year yet."

"How many years have..."

"Since Linda died, she was only 42 Mac and for the most part in good health. Ate well, wasn't overweight and had a descent lifestyle," Stella ends with a heavy sigh. "This day is for her."

Mac gently squeezes her shoulder when he notices her eyes starting to get a bit misty and her throat swallow a small lump of remorse. "What else can I help with?"

"Well you are going to take the money," Stella informs him. "I sometimes get distracted easily."

"I'll have to remember that," Mac replies with a smile and is rewarded when her lips offer the same to him in return.

A few minutes later, their booth is buzzing with people making donations, asking for literature, requesting the swag and inquiring about the foundation in general. Mac listens as Stella informs two ladies about this serious infliction; hears the pain and the conviction in her tone and knows inside by the end of the day, his love and admiration for her could only double.

_Love?_ His brain ponders. _Love_, his heart confirms. Inside he knows the feelings have been growing and as the years passed he has cursed himself for not showing to her what he knows she needs. _She needs to know I love her_, he reminds himself. _What am I afraid of?_ Rejection alone? Rejection be damned, _I have to believe she wants this as much as I_ _do. I have wasted enough time already._

She glances over at him and offers a small smile, a moment captured in time between two people supporting each other for something that one of them holds as special. At lunch time, and despite the fact that she'd probably go all day without a break, Mac knows that Stella needs a few minutes of downtime. Finally there was a break between the crowds, he puts up the break sign and then gently clasps her hand, forcing her eyes to lock with his in wonder.

"You need to eat," he simply tells her as he leads her away from the booth, toward the eating area.

"Isn't that my line?" Stella teases.

"I learned it from you," Mac retorts. "I have been around you ten years you know; something's bound to rub off," he finishes and she smiles.

As they wait in line, Mac can't help but hear people talking, survivor stories, support sessions, strangers making friends for a common cause and he looks at Stella with a slight frown.

"What is it?" She's quick to question.

"Some of these people never met before today and now they are joined together in one worthwhile goal."

"Truly amazing the power of the human spirit," Stella notes as Mac gathers up their lunch and then leads them over to a private table away from the busiest part of the eating area. They both ease down onto a small grassy section and then start into their modest lunch.

"Tell me more about Linda," Mac gently begs as they sit in silence. "If it's too hard I'll understand but..."

"She was like me in a lot of ways, full of life and energy; about my height, dark hair. She had a family, three boys and a girl; a loving and supportive husband. She um...she was in good health, for the most part; never smoked, wasn't a heavy drinker and..." Stella's voice trails off as her throat constricts.

"You don't have to continue," Mac reminds her kindly. "Hard for me to see you like this."

"She'd want me to Mac, she'd be proud to have me talk about her," Stella replies with a half smile. "She had a weakness inside that just lent itself. I mean as you know, no one really knows what causes most forms of cancer and such but...gosh she was determined to beat it. She had a full mastectomy and even still it came back. She was a fighter just not strong enough," Stella admits weakly. "She was a beautiful person, Mac. You would have thought so to. Inside...inside is what made her truly beautiful. Her soul. Who she was. I miss her so much," Stella sighs as she puts her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Thank you for telling me now and I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Never Mac, much like yourself, while it hurts to talk about those we have loved and lost, their memories make us happy in the long run; a part of us that we need inside."

Mac looks at her in anguish, lamenting the fact that he missed supporting the woman he knows he loves in such a trying circumstance. She was there for him when Claire died and now he wonders how he'll ever make it up to her. _Will she ever forgive me?_

"Will you ever forgive me for not being there?"

"Mac, please stop. There is nothing to forgive."

"Right."

"Were you thinking about that all day?" Stella dares to ask after a few minutes of silence. "You were right?"

"I feel guilty for not doing this before," he admits in a small tone, looking down in frustration. "I feel guilty for you being there for me when I lost Claire; for showing me strength and friendship and I wasn't...gosh Stella I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most."

"Mac, I didn't tell you all this so that you would spend the rest of the day beating yourself up over something that happened in the past. It's over, and I..."

"I should have been here Stella, for you..." he confesses as he takes her hand and firmly holds it in his, looking directly into her eyes with remorse. "My duty is to you; at all times and I feel like I failed and I..." he tries only to have her lean in, place a warm on his cheek and guide his lips to hers, stopping his speech instantly. She pulls back, but leaving only inches between them.

"I'm not mad in any way."

"I am, at myself," he whispers in sorrow. "You needed me. I have been listening to support stories of how friends are here to help each other and when my best friend needed me, I was off on some misguided mission; one that I shouldn't have been on in the first place."

"As I said before Mac, you're here now."

"Here to stay," he replies in truth.

"Are you sure?" She lightly challenges. But before he can answer, it's his turn to lean in and plant a warm but firm kiss on her inviting lips.

"I give you my word; I'm here to stay. With you; at your side; where I belong."

Stella pulls back with a smile, her eyes about to glisten and he heart beating faster. "Thank you," she manages as both pull back with smiles to finish the rest of their lunch. "No more sad talk okay? Only friendly stories and no more Mac Taylor mental mercy killings," she states and he smirks. "I need you to be strong for me."

"Okay, I can do that. So how were you able to get such a big name like Melissa Etheridge?" Mac wonders as they deposit their garbage and head back to the booth.

"Our organizer Edith knows her on a personal level, and Melissa headlined at a few that Edith has arranged before and heard about this one here in Central Park and thought the venue would be a great setting. Plus she likes to support the cause in any way she can being a survivor herself. Celebrities can draw out the media that we can't and so it also helps to spread the word and built support for what we are doing here."

"I think it's wonderful," Mac states in truth as they get back to the booth to complete the rest of the day.

Mac took time when he could to just watch Stella; once again impressed and amazed at the strength she exudes. She said she wanted him there to be strong for her; but her strength was something he envied at times. He knew today was special on a personal level; just didn't know how special, and still faulted himself for not being there when her friend died, not allowing her to use him as whatever kind of support that he could offer. But she wouldn't allow him to feel self pity or wallow in silent guilt; and so when she saw that he wasn't that busy, she'd make sure his mind was occupied with a new task.

And by the end of the day, when the sun had finally started to set, Mac realized that he had never spent a day off as tiring but as enjoyable since he could remember. He had talked to amazing survivors, supportive friends and fearless leaders, all coming together as strangers but leaving as friends, united under one common goal; the eradication of a deadly enemy.

"Want to stay for the show?" Stella asks Mac, as she walks back up to him; having just dropped of the money box.

"Do you? I'm here for you remember," he states warmly as he walks up to her and automatically wraps his arms around her; holding her close. "Are you tired?"

"Always tired at the end of these things; my mind and heart ache for Linda and so to remember her as she was, before the disease ate away at her is always draining. But I don't mind watching the show for a bit. Might be a nice way to end this great day."

Without saying another word, Mac's hand takes hers and leads them to a quiet spot under a tree; his back against it for support and then pulling Stella back against his chest, his arms around her once more; holding her close, allowing the warmth to grow. They both watch Melissa take the stage; naturally greeted by cheers and screams of delight.

Melissa starts into her first song; a fan favorite and Mac glances at Stella and notices a soft tear, slowly sliding down her cheek and quickly brushes it away before planting a warm kiss on her perfect skin. Without words, his arms tighten and her hands automatically grip his forearms, her body slightly trembling.

Mac plants a soft kiss near her hear, whispering, _'I'm sorry,'_ and holding her tighter as the night progresses. Finally after a few songs, he watches as Stella turns to him with a weak smile.

"You want to go?" He queries, already knowing the answer.

"Is that okay?" She wonders and he smiles and nods his head.

"I'm at your service today, remember? This day was for you."

"Thank you Mac," she whispers, pressing her warm hand to his face and kissing his lips once more. "Thank you for today."

"You are more than welcome," he replies as he helps her stand up. He wraps his arm around her waist and both walk into the park the musical tribute still going strong behind them. Mac hails them a cab and gives the driver Stella's address.

"I'll see you home," he tells her as both settle into the back of the cab.

"Mac...did you still..."

"Stella, I know you are tired and drained after today," he states in haste. "Would be unfair for me to press for anything more. I made that condition before I knew what you would have to face today and I don't want to be selfish."

Stella said nothing more; knowing the back of the cab wasn't the place for an emotional display of any kind; other than taking one of his strong hands in hers and squeezing it firmly. The rest of the cab ride was spent talking about the event, how much they raised, the people they met and the moments they'd never forget.

"I really want to thank you for today Mac," Stella mentions as she slowly opens the door to her apartment and allows him to follow her inside.

"You know when you first asked me, I wasn't sure I'd like wearing pink," he smiles nodding to the t-shirt his body was still displaying.

"And now?"

"Well for one thing I might just show up on Monday wearing a pink dress shirt."

"Would look good with the brown or black pin stripe," Stella replies warmly. "The black has always been my favorite."

"The black it is," Mac grins as he takes another step closer. "I'm glad you asked, I wish you had...done it sooner but I don't want to dwell on the past."

"Smart man."

"But I promise you this right now, I might have missed them in the past," he starts, taking both her hands and holding them firmly in his before raising his eyes to lock with hers. "But I'll be here for the rest."

Stella drops Mac's hands at his sides and wraps her arms around his neck, holding him captive against her rapidly beating heart. "I want you to stay."

"Stella..."

"Mac, I want you to stay."

"Are you sure this is what _you_ want?"

"Have been thinking about it all day. I have always known how short and precious life really is; wanting to live each minute to the fullest and savor what I can out of it. But having you at my side today; watching you getting involved in something dear to my heart, opening up and interacting with strangers really showed me something."

"What did it show you?" Mac wonders with a warm tone, his arms now firmly holding her close against him.

"That I want to enjoy each precious second of life with you in my life and in my heart; more than friends."

"But..."

"I know you have closed yourself off since Claire died and I couldn't fault you for that after it happened, but you don't have to be afraid any longer. I want this as much as you."

"I don't want to miss anything more. Part of today was spent mentally crucifying myself for not being there and the rest was spent promising myself I will from now on. And not just for days like today either," Mac tells her warmly. "Good days, bad days and just okay days."

"That's a lot of days," Stella smiles. "You sure you want that?"

"I am about to tell you the reason and while it does scare me to a degree to utter these words, in my mind and heart I should have said them long ago."

"What is it Mac?"

"I love you Stella," he finally confesses. "I have been closed off as you put it and have locked myself away and I know when you needed someone I wasn't there; and I regret that. I don't want any more regrets. I want this and I want you. Forgive me for taking so long to come to my senses?"

"Nothing to forgive Mac, you're here now," she echoes her same sentiments from earlier. "There is only one other thing that matters?"

"And that would be?" He asks with a gentle frown.

"That I love you too," she answers and his lips curl into a warm smile. "With everything I am inside, I love you."

Mac leans in closer, his lips inches from hers. "Are you too tired?"

"Never _that_ tired. Never too tired to feel your love for me," she whispers, as her hand gently presses his head closer, their lips meeting in a crush of warm passion. Stella feels his arms wrap around her even tighter, his warm fingers starting to gently tease the bottom of her t-shirt, wanting to pull it over her skin and tempt him with things to come. He finally succeeds and then gazes down at her nearly naked state and smiles.

"Um..." he manages as her fingers dance around the zipper of her jeans. Then before he can say anything further, she slowly pushes them to the floor and stands before him in her brand new satin lingerie.

"Pink," he mumbles with warm desire.

"That was the condition right."

"Well this wasn't what I had pictured but..."

"I can change if you..." she tries as she turns to leave.

Mac quickly grabs her wrist and pulls her back against his now bare chest, relishing in the delightful feel of warm flesh and cool satin against him. "You are truly amazing," he whispers in her ear as his tongue starts to tease sensitive skin; his eyes smiling at the small shiver marks his actions were forcing her skin to acknowledge.

He gently scoops her up in his strong arms and slowly walks toward the bedroom, closing the door with his foot, his lips still the willing recipients of her hungry kisses. He places her on the bed and then slowly covers her body with his, small beads of sweat now starting to form.

"Make love to me Mac," Stella gently begs as her fingers start to play with the zipper of his jeans.

"With pleasure," Mac whispers as his body arches into hers, her nails gently digging into soft, bare skin, holding him close, their hearts both racing in anticipation.

Stella finally frees Mac of his clothing, loving the feeling of his strong naked and now lightly sweaty body pressing down on hers as their bodies start into a slow loving rhythm. His fingers get lost in sweaty curls as he guides her lips back to his, hungrily nibbling on her mouth, moving down to her neck; once again forcing her lips to reward his ears with soft moans of pleasure and delight.

Stella's fingers grasp Mac's sweaty hair and bring his mouth back to his, silencing his next moan as her tongue starts to invade the soft crevices between his teeth, her lips sucking on his bottom lip, his body going harder the longer her actions continue; their rhythm starting to quicken.

"Mac..." Stella gently gasps as she is forced to feel his strength in full.

Mac looks down at her with a loving smile, her face one of ecstasy and delight, her bodily actions showing him that any efforts he's putting forth are being received in full.

"Oh Mac!" She moans once more, her body now receiving the last few powerful thrusts that he has to offer; his energy almost entirely spent; every second catalogued and recorded, to be savored well into the night; blissful dreams of a new reality.

"Stella...I love you..." Mac offers as he finally delivers the last and the room is quiet, two hearts racing together as one.

"Wow...Mac," she praises, pushing some sweat drenched strands off his flushed forehead. "That was amazing, you were amazing."

"I love you. That's what made it amazing," he whispers, smiling down at her, returning the favor of clear her face of sweaty follicles.

"Think you'll sleep well tonight?"

"I doubt I'll have trouble from now on," he admits warmly as his salty lips taste hers once more. "Thank you."

"I love you Mac, that is my reward."

"You know my favorite color on you used to be green," he notes warmly, his fingers playing with the edge of the pink satin bra he didn't want to remove.

"And now?"

"And now it's pink," he admits as he kisses her once more.

Stella looks up at him and smiles, her arms still holding him close; bodies attached; hearts together as one. And while they would both put forth a concerted effort to help with one noble cause; another one was just realized, their future, a goal that was finally achieved.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** kinda sappy but it was hard enough to write more details in Linda's memory without getting bogged down in heavy emotion; too personal for me to share more than the few details of her that I could. Please understand and hopefully you enjoyed the trademark AIP SMACKED fluff at the end!

**PS:** Okay so today being October 1st and the start of BC awareness month, I wanted this up today. Please support the cause in any way you can. Buy the special M&M's, wear a pink ribbon, wear a pink shirt, donate, support and remember in your mind and heart the beautiful women who give their lives every day to this horrible affliction; and leave friends, families and supporters behind. Thank you all in advance for your reviews and support on this tough day!

**PSS**: Okay so back to regular story updates. 'All I Need' is tomorrow, followed by 'Target Specific on Saturday' THANKS AGAIN YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! And yes, right now, I still have faith in our smacked enough to keep posting and updating all my stories for you all to read; no matter what the stupid writers keep hinting at! grrr GO SMACKED!


End file.
